I wish I was him
by sheenagami
Summary: Kyle is in love with his best friend. The only problem is his best friend already has a boyfriend. What will her do? What will Kenny do? SLASH! KennyStan StanKyle... maybe KennyStanKyle. Don't like don't read... Swearing too...
1. fucking badminton

**A/N**: OK! So… ye. This takes place when they're all like 16 and 17. Gr. 11. Me friend edited it/ fixed up some of my mistakes! XD

**Summary**: Kyle's in love with his best friend, but he already has a boyfriend. What shall Kyle do? Not to mention what will Kenny do? I have no clue at this moment! . SLASH! Kenny/Stan Stan/Kyle. Maybe Kenny/Stan/Kyle. Threesome! Bwahah! I'm evil!

**Warning**: SLASH! And swearing. Quite a bit actually!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this. And never will. I'm just a sick bastard who loves romance and threesomes! Lol.

Chapter 1: Fucking badminton 

Sun shown in through Kyle's window and onto his face, waking him from his peaceful slumber where he dreamt of the one he secretly wanted to be with. Slowly he opened his eyes and sighed. Going to school was always so heart wrenching. He hated seeing the one he loved and adored with another man. He sat up, knocking the covers off, and swung his feet to the side of his bed. Feet planted on the cold ground as he stood up and went to his closet. Kyle pulled out some jeans and a navy t-shirt. After getting dressed he trudged down and into his kitchen where he quickly ate some cereal. He sighed and went to get his backpack and jacket.

Kyle walked out his door, locked it and twirled his keys around once before he unlocked his mom's car door. It was Kyle's turn to drive everyone to school today. Starting the engine and driving off to pick up his 3 other friends was always troublesome because he had to wake up so early. Kyle pulled into Stan's driveway and honked his horn. Stan ran out of his house and opened the passenger side door. Climbing in with no effort

"Hey Kyle, what's up?" Kyle looks at Stan and said "driving you dumb ass" with that he smirked and started to drive towards the next friends house.

Kyle pulled up into Cartman's driveway next. He honked his horn and prepared to wait a while, Cartman was always late.

Stan muttered "stupid fat ass is always slowing us down" Kyle chuckled and nodded. After a couple of minutes Stan got bored and flicked on the radio and the song 'violent pornography' by system of a down started to play.

"God I love these guys" said Stan as he leaned back in his seat and started to bob his head to the beat.

"Yeah, they kick ass," stated Kyle as he too bobbed his head. Soon the yells of a certain fat teen came from the doorways as he opened the door and slowly walked to the car. Cartman wasn't as fat as he was a kid but he wasn't exactly the skinny either. Cartman pulled on the handle of the door and swiftly, well as swiftly as he could, jumped into the back seat.

"Hurry your fucking asses up! Or we're going to be late! We still need to pick up Stan's gay lover any ways! So speed it Kyle!" shouted the loud-mouthed fat kid.

Kyle rolled his eyes and started to put the car in reverse, backing it out of Cartman's driveway and on the road that'd take them to Kenny's apartment.

Stan then said to Cartman "Yeah and you have a problem with gay people" Stan then raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

It was Cartman's turn to roll his eyes "God if I had a problem I wouldn't be in this car you stupid."

Stan then nodded his head while making a yah-I-guess-so hand motion. Kyle then decided to ask a random question "When the hell did you actually learn some maturity, Cartman?"

Cartman then got a smug look on his face "I think back in grade 8 when Kenny beat me up for calling him gay, wait no… maybe it was puberty boys! You'll learn about it in maybe a couple of years!" Then the three friends laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of Kenny's apartment. Kenny had moved as soon as he was old enough for it to be legal, which wasn't too long ago.

"So are you going up to get him, Stan?" Kyle asked looking at his long time best friend. Stan nodded, smiled and got out of the car to get his boyfriend; yes they were going out and had been for some time.

Kyle sighed and looked back at Cartman "So you going to stay back there? You know Kenny's going to make you move."

Cartman smirked "Yeah but it's funnier when Kenny gets mad."

Kyle shook his head "You like pissing people off don't you?" Cartman nodded "Damn straight! But making you angry got old, so now everyone's a target!"

Kyle smacked his forehead " I don't think that's much better!"

Within a couple of minute Stan and Kenny were back down and on their way to the car, hand in hand.

Kenny opened the back door, blonde hair blowing in the slight breeze, and glared at Cartman. "Get the fuck out of the back you asshole."

Cartman stuck out his tongue and sneered, "Make me!"

Stan sighed and watched as Kenny proceeded to punch Cartman in the arm and yank him out of the seat and onto the cold pavement. "Fuck Kenny! That hurt!"

Kenny smirked at Cartman and helped Stan into the back seat. Cartman was still sulking when Kenny rolled his eyes and grabbed him under the arms and hefted him to his feet, not the easiest task because of his weight.

Everyone did up their seat belts and Kyle gave one last longing look at his rearview mirror as he caught sight of Stan cuddling up to Kenny. Kenny caught his eye in the mirror and became confused.

What was it that made Kyle look that way at him and Stan? Kenny then began to ponder. 'Hmm… maybe he's jealous of our relationship? Maybe he wants a partner of his own… or maybe he has a crush on one of us, most probably Stan. Shit' Kenny thought on as his brows furrowed in concentration. Stan noticed as the car began to move on its way to South Park High.

Stan poked Kenny in the cheek as he looked up at his lover from his leaning position on Kenny shoulder "what's wrong Kenny?"

Kenny looked down and smiled lovingly at Stan, not wanting to worry him "oh nothing, just thinking." Stan knew there was more to it but didn't want to pry with all his friends around.

Cartman was up in the front seat babbling and telling random stories when they finally reached school, just in time. The bell had just rung and the four friends rushed off to their respective classes. Cartman, Kyle and Kenny had P.E. together and Stan had English for his first period.

"See yah later Stan!" called Kyle as he waved bye to his best friend,

"Yeah bye hun! See you later!" continued Kenny as he too waved.

"Watch out for the Wendy monster Stan! You wouldn't want her glomping you again!" shouted Cartman as the three headed off to the change rooms to get into their gym clothes.

Stan walked off to the dreaded English class with Mme. Hug the stupidest and boring teacher ever alive, not to mention "Wendy monster" was there! Stan mumbled to himself as he faded off into the crowd of rushing students.

In the change room guys are changing everywhere, Kenny loved it because he got to look at some of the hot guys in his class stripe down into their underwear. Sure he loved Stan and he was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen but that didn't mean he couldn't admire others, like Kyle perhaps. Kyle hair had died down a bit; it wasn't as much of a clump of curls anymore but was normal curly hair. Still red. He didn't have that muscular jock body but Kenny didn't like that much. He was slim and just normal god knows why he finds him so attractive at this moment.

Kenny glanced at a mirror and caught sight of his own reflection. Kenny had messy blond hair and a somewhat muscular build. Kenny had stopped wearing his parka in gr.7, as did most of the others boys with their hats and shit they wore all the time. Sure they wore them once in a while for old times sakes though. Kenny striped down and changed into the uniform navy shorts and white T-shirt with the school logo, like everyone else's. Cartman and Kyle were already dressed and waiting for him to go into the gym.

"I'm so going to beat you guys in badminton today!" taunted Cartman as he playfully swatted his racket at Kyle.

Kenny raised his eyebrow "Yeah, you think so? You don't even have a partner today! Butter's is at the dentist!

Cartman grumbled "fuck man your right. Damn I'm going to be stuck with some random person whose partner is sick too! Or worse I'll have to play with the coach."

Kyle and Kenny laughed as Kyle got an idea "hey maybe you can ask the coach to let all three of us play as a team!"

Cartman smiled at that idea "sweet! I'm going to ask now!" Cartman ran up to the coach as Kenny then turned to Kyle "hmm… that was a smart idea" Kenny then flashed a stunning smile at Kyle. Kyle smiled back. "Thanks."

Cartman reached the coach "Hey coach. Butters isn't here today so can me, Kenny and Kyle be on a team?"

The short and round coach hmm-ed a bit before he shook his head 'no'. "Sorry Cartman, but we have a new student today and she needs a partner."

The coach then pointed to a bored looking girl who was chewing gum. She had dirty-blond hair tied in a ponytail/bun concoction and wore a black baggy 'South Park High' T-shirt and shorts. They were in grade 11 so their P.E. was in mixed classes, boys and girls.

"Fuck I don't want to be on her team!" cried Cartman as he pointed at the not so skinny girl. She wasn't fat but she had some bulk to her. (u kno like kinda chubby but not enough to be considered fat. I think I said that already . shut ur pie holes u pooper scoopers!)

The new girl heard Cartman's cries and scrunched up her nose at him "Well it's not like I want to be on your team either you ugly boogen snoter!"

Cartman then stuck his tongue out at her "Yeah well your a fat assed chick!"

The girl glared at Cartman, as she looked him up and down "Look who's talking lard-fuck!"

Kenny and Kyle heard their friend arguing with some girl they had never seen before and decided to go over there and see what was wrong. When they reached Cartman and the girl the two were almost about to rip each other's throats out, the coach really couldn't do anything at the moment so Kenny decided to punch Cartman to get his attention, in the face. Cartman stopped arguing and held his now throbbing nose. The girl laughed, she laughed really hard. Kyle then checked Cartman's face as he whimpered while giving Kenny a warning glare

"You didn't have to punch him" Kenny shrugged his shoulders.

"God you could of just hit me in the arm or something!" yelled Cartman as he miraculously recovered from the punch.

Kenny smirked "well it wasn't like I hit you hard!"

The girl then added "yeah! And with all your flub you probably wouldn't feel it."

Kenny glanced at her and Cartman glared.

"God damn it! Shut your pie hole you little fucking whore!"

Kyle then quickly went between the two before they could fight again. "Ok hold on! Who are you?" asked Kyle pointing to the new girl "and why the hell are you picking on Cartman?"

The girl gave nasty choking sound before she answered, "I'm Catherine Smith, but you can call me Cathy. I'm only picking on him because he said that he didn't want to be my partner! Like I was some kind of alien or really fat nasty looking chick!"

Kyle then replied "well he's sorry and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop making fun of him."

Kenny then nodded. The girl looked a bit stunned "wow that was unexpected. Are you gay?"

All three boys gaped at her.

Cartman then stuttered "Wh-what do you mean? I'm not gay."

The girl rolled her eyes " I kind of figured that. I mean those other two." Cathy then pointed to Kyle and Kenny.

"What if I am?" asked Kenny as he smiled mischievously and wiggled his eyebrows

Kyle gulped, he didn't want to answer, and he didn't want his friends to know that he was. Kyle didn't know why he didn't want them to know but he just didn't. So Kyle attempted to lie "of-of course I'm not g-gay!"

"Oh ok! I was just wondering!" Cathy chirped as she smiled really big. Cathy didn't know Kyle like Kenny and Cartman did and didn't notice that he was lying. Kenny inwardly cried with happiness but he also was a bit concerned on why Kyle refused to admit it to them that he was.

"So Cartman you going to be my partner or am I going to have to find someone cooler than you?" Cathy cocked her head to the side waiting for a response.

"AHH what the fuck! Fine sure! Whatever!" Cartman grabbed his racket off the floor and picked up a birdie "let's play guys."

Cartman and Cathy went to one side of the net and Kyle and Kenny stayed on the other. They started to play. The time zipped by; Cartman and Cathy were in the lead.

Another half hour passed and the game finished with Kyle and Kenny being in the lead. "Fuck YEAH! In your faces! You fat ass!" Yelled Kenny as he gave Kyle a high-five as he laughed.

" Shut up!" yelled Cartman and Cathy in unison, after their fight they started to get along quite well.

The bell rang and the foursome went off to change. Cathy was walking with the guys and almost walked into the guys change room when Cartman looked at her.

" You some kind of cross dresser?" He smirked and waited for her response.

Cathy looked at the change room she was in front of and laughed "oops! I forgot! In my old school the girls change room was on this side." With that she saluted the boys and headed off to the proper change room.

Once again the boys stripped down and changed back into their normal clothes.

"You know what guys that chick was pretty cool." Stated Cartman as he pulled on some pants.

Kenny nodded and Kyle replied "Yeah. Except that she's kind of random. It catches you off guard a lot."

Cartman shrugged "yeah like her little gay comment!" then Cartman gave Kyle a funny little smile. "Kyle!"

Kyle raised his eyebrow "What?" Cartman didn't answer but Kenny did "Why didn't tell us you were gay?"

Kyle gasped and dropped the shirt he was about to put on. "You guys could tell I was lying?"

Cartman rolled his "DUH! How long have we known you dude!"

Kenny poked Kyle "Sooo…"

Kyle picked up his shirt and put it on, plopping down on the bench that was located next to him. "Well I don't know. I didn't want you guys to think that uhh… never mind"

Kenny and Cartman plopped down beside him and proceeded in the questioning. "So, who's the lucky dude you have a crush on" Cartman said as he nudged Kyle's arm.

"Yeah, and for how long have you liked him?" continued Kenny.

Kyle blushed "well I've liked him for a couple of years…"

Kenny gestured with his hands for him to continue.

"He's uhh… someone."

"God damn it! Tell us!" screamed Cartman as he head locked Kyle.

"Nooo!" screamed Kyle as his hair was mercilessly messed around with.

"I won't stop until you tell me who it is! You fucking ass wipe!" mocked Cartman as he continued his assault.

"FINE! Fine. I'll tell you! Now stop!" screeched Kyle as Cartman loosened his grip. " It's umm…" Kyle blushed "it's Stan" mumbled Kyle in an almost inaudible voice.

Cartman gasped while Kenny smacked his fist into his palm.

'I knew it!' thought Kenny as he praised his smartness.

"Please Kenny don't be angry with me, I'm not going to try and break you two up! I… that's why I didn't want to tell you guys!" Kyle rushed out as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Uhhh…" said Cartman as he looked to Kenny to think of something to do.

Kenny whispered to Cartman "Cartman can you leave us alone for now? I want to straighten things up."

Cartman gave Kyle a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before he got up and left the change rooms. The change room was now empty except for Kyle and Kenny.

A tear slowly ran down Kyle's cheek "I'm sorry," he said quietly as he wiped at his eyes.

Kenny smiled sadly and placed his hand under Kyle's chin, lifting his eyes up to his eye level.

"I kind of guessed that you liked Stan a little while ago. You don't need to be sorry. No one can help who they fall in love with. Look at me! I was sure I'd find myself some chick with big boobs and blonde hair when I was younger, and now look at what fate slapped into my lap. Not that I'm complaining though. Stan is the love of my life."

Kenny then wiped away a tear that was about to fall.

"Kenny… what do I do? I'm so confused. My brain keeps telling me that I should move on but my heart won't let me." Kyle cried as Kenny wrapped his arms around him.

"It's ok. You go on loving him. I'll find a way to make it work." Kyle sniffed and looked up at Kenny

"But then… what about you? Don't you still love Stan?"

Kenny rested his chin on Kyle's head, taking in the smell of his red locks of hair, almost like the smell of fresh fruit. "I still love him, and it feels like I might always love him forever. But you're one of my best friends, I can't just sit by and let you suffer either. I promise you Kyle I find an answer for you."

Kenny started to rub comforting circles on Kyle's back, loving the feeling of being close to him. He didn't know why but for some reason he loved just being near Kyle, almost in the same way he loved being with Stan. But it's not possible to love two people at the same time. Or is it? Kenny pondered this question a bit when suddenly the door to the change room flung open. Stan could be seen rushing into the room.

"Cartman told me that Kyle was feeling bad, what's wrong?" Asked Stan as his eyes focused on the scene before him.

Kenny was holding a still shaking Kyle. Kyle looked up at him and more tears started to well up in his eyes. Stan walked over and sat next to Kenny and Kyle. He pulled Kyle into a big hug as Kenny loosened his hold.

"Kyle, what's the matter? Did someone hurt you?" Kyle shook his head no as he buried his face in the crook of Stan's neck. Kenny still had his hand on Kyle's back rubbing the soothing circles.

"It-it's n-noth-ing, S-stan. We should get to class."

"No, you should go home, Kyle. You need to rest." Reasoned Kenny in a concerned way.

"Yeah Kyle, Cartman is already informing the office about you not feeling well and needing to go home. He also said he'd tell them that me and Kenny will assist you home."

Kyle then lifted his head up, tears almost all gone "but won't they want to check and see if Cartman was lying or not?"

Kenny thought a moment " I guess they will but that's ok. Once they see you they have to let us go."

Stan nodded. "I don't want to go to my house. My mom and dad will nag at me about skipping school and then I'll feel even worse." Stan hmm-ed in search of a solution "How bout we all go to Kenny's apartment?" Stan looked at Kenny who nodded and then back to Kyle who also nodded.

"So why or what is it that got you all worked up?" Stan asked as Kyle sat up.

"Umm… well… I… umm…"

Stan felt a bit hurt that Kyle wasn't telling him but smiled any ways. "It's ok. If you don't want to tell me then I'm fine with it."

Kenny threw a concerned look at Stan; he had noticed the look of sadness that had crossed his loves eyes.

Soon enough a teacher came in and saw the condition of the boy. With a nod he let the three boys take the rest of the day off. The man had a heart and knew it'd be torture to make a kid try to focus on school in that state.

Kyle tried to get up but he was still a bit weak from the crying so he stumbled, only to be caught by the strong arms of Kenny. Stan arms weren't too far behind as he also had tried to catch Kyle. Stan didn't have the fastest reflexes when his friends were hurt. A wave of nausea passed over Kyle as he threw his hand to his forehead and leaned more back into the two arms that were holding him upright.

"You sure you're ok? I don't think you're in the best condition to walk all the way to the car" Stan stated "yeah. Or drive the car. Hand over those car keys Kyle." Added Kenny as he searched through Kyle's jean pocket, making Kyle blush a bit.

"I-I can… I can walk myself. I just got up too quickly."

"Right" replied Stan as he wrapped one of Kyle's arms around his shoulder.

Kenny repeated the act after retrieving the keys. The two lovers helped Kyle to the car putting him in the backseat; Stan sat beside him while Kenny drove. Stan had his arm around Kyle; Kyle leaned into the warmth of his body. It felt so nice; he never wanted to leave that spot. Slowly he nodded off into dreamland before the car even left the school parking lot.

_**TBC**_

**A/N**: It's done! YEAH! . I like it! … For once! I hope you ppl do! And R and R! BITCHES! &$(! Lol! If you're wondering the height of them I was too lazy to put that in cause it's not that important. And even if you don't give a shit here it is! Kenny: 6'2" Stan: 6' Kyle: 5'8"  shortie! Lol. Cartman: 6'1" bwahah! … Basically the point of the height was to let u kno Kenny's taller and Kyle's shorter. NYAHAH! I'm ebil!… _R&R_


	2. Solutions

**A/N: **ok… so this one isn't as long as the other one. And umm… I'm not sure if it's as good as the first chap but I hope you guys like it! . ENJOY!

**Summary**: Kyle's in love with his best friend, but he already has a boyfriend. What shall Kyle do? Not to mention what will Kenny do? I have no clue at this moment! . SLASH! Kenny/Stan Stan/Kyle. Maybe Kenny/Stan/Kyle. Threesome! Bwahah! I'm evil!

**Warning**: SLASH! And swearing. BLAH!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this. And never will. I'm just a sick bastard who loves romance and threesomes! Lol.

Chapter 2: Solutions

The ride to Kenny's was silent, only the sound of the car tires passing over ground and the silent breathing of everyone present in the car. Kenny sighed causing Stan to look up at him. "What is it Kenny?… What made Kyle so sad?" Kenny combed back his hair with his fingers, still one hand on the steering wheel. " Well… I think… that Kyle was harboring a lot of misery for a long while now and it just all came out today. That and he might have had a touch of a cold already which would explain his sudden weakness." Stan nodded, his short black hair following the flow of his movements. Stan leaned more into Kyle making sure not to wake him; he pressed his cheek to Kyle's hair. Stan always loved just sitting with Kyle.

Stan began to ponder 'we did it a lot when we were younger, you know cuddle. We sat for hours just happy to be together. We would help each other with all our problems. But now, since me and Kenny have gotten together, a surprise to everyone I might add, Kyle seems to have distanced himself from me a bit. No more just lounging together on a couch or sharing the pullout couch when he stayed over. Almost like he was afraid Kenny would get mad if he did. Why would Kenny do that? They were only friends nothing more. Right? Or did I always know I felt a bit more for him than simple friendship. But that was because he's my best friend right? It's normal for best friends to want to always be together, to stay close to, to just hold them and stay that way forever.' Stan's brow furrowed as he thought on. Succeeding in confusing himself even more. Stan now didn't know whether he had loved Kyle all along or if it was just himself being stupid.

Kenny then pulled into the parking lot of the apartment and turned the ignition off. Kenny unbuckled his seatbelt and turned around to look at Stan who was almost dosing off in the back with Kyle in his arms. Kenny smiled warmly, for some reason this sight made him feel tingly inside. Kenny shook that thought out of his head and quietly opened his door. Stan rubbed his eyes and unbuckled his and Kyle's seatbelt. Kenny walked to the side were Stan was on and opened his door. Stan looked up at Kenny and smiled a tired smile. Stan then shuffled out the door, still holding up Kyle, and then Kenny gathered Kyle up in his arms, bridal style. Kyle snuggled up to Kenny and mumbled something about a pillow. Stan smirked giving him an almost drunken expression.

"Kenny's a pillow!" said Stan in a singsong voice. Kenny pouted "yeah so? …Hmm you should lean on me Stan you seem a bit tired." Stan did as instructed and leaned on Kenny's right arm "Kenny's a good pillow."

The time they spent entering the building and venturing up to Kenny's apartment, which was on the 5h floor, passed by quickly. No one really seemed to notice it happen, well for one Kyle was asleep and Stan was almost asleep. Kenny just was kind of in la la land. Kenny pulled out his keys and proceeded to unlock the door of room 512. He pushed the door open and maneuvered the too dosed off teens to his room. He pulled back the covers and laid Kyle on it. Then he sat Stan on the random sofa he had in his room. Don't ask why there was one in there, even Kenny didn't know.

Kenny walked back over to Kyle and swiftly started to take off his shoes, then socks and finally his jacket, it's not that comfortable to sleep in a jacket. Kenny then pulled the cover up to Kyle's chin, making sure he'll be warm while he sleeps. Stan watched Kenny as he did this and smiled lovingly. Stan loved when Kenny was all soft and caring. Kenny then turned around and faced Stan, walking up next to him and then promptly plopped down next to him. Stan was still smiling like a schoolgirl with a big ass crush, it's a wonder he wasn't squealing.

"So. What's that smile for bright eyes?" Kenny asked as he slid his arm around Stan's shoulders. "Oh nothing…" Stan blushed "It's just you looked so cute when you were tucking him in." Stan leaned into Kenny and closed his eyes. "Yeah? Well… uhhh… you look cute when you're sleeping!" Kenny replied as he poked Stan's nose with his finger. Stan smiled. "So, do you know what caused him to get so upset? Is it something I should worry about? Look out for?" the smiled faded on Stan as he questioned quietly. Kenny chuckled "slow down there. It's something… I'm not sure I should tell you yet. You know cause I'm not sure Kyle wants me to. But don't worry I'll do all the 'looking out for' for him ok Hun?" Stan sighed. "Fine. ok… I think I'm going to have a nap now." With that Stan closed his eyes again.

Kenny started to stroke Stan's hair, helping him relax a bit. In no time Stan too was off in a little place we call dreamland. Kenny sighed, leaned back and closed his eyes. He may as well rest now, because later he has a hell of a lot of thinking to do. He had to find out how not to hurt Stan, Kyle or even himself. That didn't seem like it would happen though.

4 hours later

Kyle eyes fluttered open and he groaned. ' I really need some Tylenol' thought Kyle as he rubbed his forehead and eyes. Kyle looked around the room in confusion. It took a second for Kyle to remember what happened. Kyle looked over at the clock beside Kenny's bed on a night table. The digital clock flashed ' 3: 37'. "Fuck." Swore Kyle as he realized that he should have been home from school 30 minutes ago and he had yet to tell his mother were he was. "Shit now my mom's going to kill me!" exclaimed Kyle as he threw off the covers and swung his feet to one side of the bed. Quickly he stood and searched for the nearest phone. When he spotted the phone it happened to be on the coffee table in front of the couch were Kenny and Stan were cuddled up together on. Kyle turned a few shades of red as he stared at the two lovers. Kyle wished he were in there with them, all snug as a bug.

Kyle shook his head and walked towards the phone, accidentally hitting Stan's foot. Stan jerked and looked around in a sleepy haze. Stan was in search of his 'attacker'. Kyle paused. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Kenny shuffle around and rubbed at his sleepy eyes. The two then cased their gazes on him. Kenny looked at them with a goofy smiled. "Am I interrupting something?" both Kyle and Stan blushed, neither of them knowing why, and looked away form Kenny.

"I … uhh… need to call my mom. She'll already freak as it is." Said Kyle as he twiddled with his hands. Kenny smiled and Stan looked at Kyle "oh yah! You're right! It's already like 3:30! Hurry up dude and call before she makes you go home!" Kyle nodded and then picked up the phone. He dialed the familiar number and a couple of dials later he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Hello?" came a childish voice. "Uhh… Hey Ike. Is mom there?" Kyle tapped his finger on his side as Ike could be heard faintly yelling for his mom on the other end. A little bit of rustling and then the voice of Sheila came on the phone "What is it young man? You better have an explanation for why you aren't home yet!" Kyle gulped "umm… yeah… I'm at Kenny's place. I kind of forgot to call." Sheila snorted on the other end "You shouldn't be hanging around that fag's place. You have school work you should be doing!" Kyle's face flushed in anger "MOM! Don't say that. There… there's nothing wrong with being gay… and I don't have any homework today. So I'm staying here the night… ok bye." Tears had started to well up in his eyes as he pressed the off button, cutting off his mom's angry protests.

Stan and Kenny were staring at Kyle. "So what made you so angry?" asked Stan as he motion for Kyle to sit down on the couch. Kyle did, then Stan and Kenny followed suit. Kyle wiped his few tears away and looked up at Stan "My mom insulted Kenny. She doesn't like you guys much anymore. She doesn't think being gay is right. She thinks it's all an act for attention." Kenny snorted "Feh! She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Kenny made a waving gesture with his hand "and besides. She's going to have to learn to accept it! Or she's going to be one short of a son!" Stan looked at Kenny "why would Kyle disown his mom because she doesn't approve of his friends?"

Kyle gulped and blinked a few times. " Well… you see Stan… part of the reason why I was sad today was because… uhh… Cartman and Kenny found out I was uhh… not straight." Stan's eyes bulged "WHAT! Since when? Who is it that you like?" Kyle blushed as Kenny decided to answer for him. "Heh. Kyle's been since he was born. He figured it out about a couple of years ago, before we got together. And umm… I don't think he wants you to know his crush's name…" Stan looked back at Kyle, looked him right in the eye and said " Kyle why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend I wouldn't care! Heck I'm gay TOO! Come on tell me Kyle!" Kyle played with a random piece of his hair while he contemplated on whether to tell Stan. "Umm… Stan… I never told you because it's... It's … you" Kyle had squeaked out the last part.

Stan mouth was wide open and his eyes looked almost too big for his face. "Wait... what! When did this crush start? Why didn't you tell me? Wow… this complicates things…" Stan's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Kyle then quickly added, "I didn't want to tell you because you and Kenny love each other so much and I didn't want to ruin that!" Kenny placed his finger on Kyle's mouth hushing him from his panicked babbling. " Kyle we already went through this, you aren't going to ruin our relationship. And I'm sure as hell not going to let you sit here and suffer watching us." Stan looked up at Kenny and nodded "but… Kenny. What am I going to do? I don't know… I love you so much, but I also don't want to hurt Kyle…" Stan looked at Kyle's hopeful face and then looked down, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I think I might also have a little crush on Kyle too." Stan voice was but a whisper. Kenny looked down at Stan with worry "Stan… you're not… not going to…" Stan then looked up at Kenny and with a stern voice said "Never. I love you too much. It's just… while I love you I think I have a crush on Kyle…" Kenny smiled and planted a chaste kiss on Stan's lips, causing Kyle to blush.

Kyle fidgeted, a very happy look was plastered onto his face "So…what does this mean?" Kenny and Stan scratched their heads. "Umm… I'm not quite sure." Kenny was the one to answer. The three were silent for a while, thinking up what to do. "I think… I think I'd like to give it a try with Kyle. I want to see if it'll work out." Stan looked over to Kenny who's face seemed emotionless. " But I'm still going to be with you too Kenny… I'll… I'll let you guys share me." Stan smiled brightly as he squeezed Kenny hand in reassurance. Kyle smiled brightly "Really! Thank you Stan!" Kyle then threw his arms around Stan's neck, holding onto him as if his life depended upon it. Kenny smiled at the two, happy they worked things out, well at least for now. Now they had to work out exactly what they were going to do to share him.

After a bit they all settled down together on the couch. Kenny on the right, Stan in the middle and Kyle to the left. Kyle was snuggled into Stan's side while Kenny wrapped his arm around Stan's shoulder letting Stan rest his head on his shoulder. The T.V had been flicked on, but no one was really paying attention to the screen. They were too busy bathing in each other's company. An hour or so passed when finally Kenny started to get bored. He leaned back a bit and glanced over at Kyle, who was now almost totally dosed off. Kenny smiled 'he's so cute!' the thought was unexpected to Kenny and he found himself taking a double take. 'Wait… I was talking about Stan right? no. I meant Kyle… well he is cute. But that doesn't mean that I? No I can't.' Kenny's face started to heat up as he stared at Kyle. Kenny closed his eyes trying to stop himself from, well thinking.

Kenny abruptly switched off the T.V. and stated, "We should go on a date. You know as like a celebration of us all coming together!" Kenny then added before the two could answer, " I mean Kyle and Stan getting together… because me and Stan were already together… and me and Kyle aren't really together…right now…" Kenny turned crimson as he stuttered. Stan looked at Kenny curiously. " I think that's a wonderful idea." Kyle nodded.

"Wait! Before we go I got to call my mom too!" said Stan suddenly as he got up and reached for the phone. In the process of getting up Kyle had slide down, leaving his head plopped down in Kenny's lap. Kenny turned bright red and quickly jumped up. "Uhh… I have to PEE!" yelled Kenny as he ran into the bathroom. Kyle stared at the door he had disappeared into. Stan blinked thinking for a sec. Then he laughed before dialing up his mom. Kyle was totally confused.

"Hello? Mom?" asked Stan into the receiver. "Yup. What is it Stan?" Kyle sat up as Stan paced a bit. "Mom. I'm at Kenny's house with Kyle. We're going to sleep over here tonight." His mom mm-hhmed and then they both hung up. Stan looked at Kyle and gave him the thumbs up. Kyle smiled and stud up. They then both started to get ready for their first date. Both were wearing a very content smile.

**TBC**

**A/N: **like I said it's not as good. But I tried. .0 I had to start the whole relationship up or I'd lose interest. Lol. The plot I had suddenly all changed as I was writing it! And now they're going on a date. Cartman was supposed to come over and help them figure out a solution but hey! What can you say! Don't worry my friends! I'll add Cartman in the next chap! . Wee!… Whatever! I hope u enjoyed it! And R and R!… BITCHESS!


	3. Fisrt Date

**A/N: **OK. Umm… yeah I know it took me a while. But I was productive in the while I didn't update! I swear! I drew pics! If u want u can see them on my DeviantArt thing. And now I'm apparently a Pedophile. Yes I'm showing signs of pedophilia while I lust for older men -- stupid dumber. Oh and thanks vivi314 for defending me in ur email thing! Yeah! Cookies for u!

**Summary**: Kyle's in love with his best friend, but he already has a boyfriend. What shall Kyle do? Not to mention what will Kenny do? I have no clue at this moment! . SLASH! Kenny/Stan Stan/Kyle. Maybe Kenny/Stan/Kyle. Threesome! Bwahah! I'm evil!

**Warning**: SLASH! Swearing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this. And never will. I'm just a sick bastard who loves romance and threesomes!

**Chapter 3: First Date**

(In Kenny's P.O.V)

I leaned up against the just shut bathroom door, somewhat hyperventilating. Shit. Kyle just had to slide THERE! Of all placed. My face was flushed and I was slightly aroused. Not totally for I had jumped up quick enough making sure nobody noticed, mainly before Kyle notice. That would have been real embarrassing, for the both of us. I hear myself sigh as I walk over towards the sink, splashing some water onto my face. I look at my reflection in the mirror. My face is still a bit flushed and any arousal I may have had diminished. But I need to totally calm myself before I go out there. Wouldn't want myself ruining our, I mean their first date. I hear them shuffling around getting things ready and smile to myself. I bet their making themselves look all dashing and sexy. I smirk at the little imaginary image I have of them clad in leather and fishnet. Stan had only done that for me once, and that was on Halloween. We had gone out as the master and the slave. Stan wasn't too thrilled at the idea but I could tell he loved the attention I gave him.

Whatever enough of this reminiscing! I have to make myself look good for them too. After all I'm the one who's going to have seducing to do… wait what… did I just say seducing. I meant partying. Yup. That's what I meant. I busy myself with combing my hair and grooming other various parts that needed to be.

Outside the Bathroom (Back to normal POV)

Kyle was straightening up his clothes and searching the room for his hat, jacket and shoes. Stan was just making sure he had all his stuff he'd need. Like his house key, wallet, and other things like that. Both Stan and Kyle kept glancing at each other, just taking in each other's presence. They were savoring the precious moments together. Stan shoved everything he need in his pocket and made his way over beside Kyle. He had a hint of lust gleaming in his as he stared at Kyle's face. Kyle looked at Stan and their eyes met. Before anyone knew it Stan had closed the gap between them and was now currently pressing his lips to Kyle's. It was no more than a innocent closed mouth kiss but it started to heat up between the new couple. Kyle finally opened his mouth letting Stan explore it with his tongue. They backed up slowly until Kyle's legs hit the side of the couch and he stumbled onto it, with Stan on top of him. Stan was straddling Kyle's hips and they were lip locked and taking little breaks for air. Soon Stan hand started to move down towards Kyle's lower stomach, inching closer and closer to the start of Kyle's pants. Kyle broke the passionate kiss and grabbed Stan's hand, which was on his pants buttons by now. He stopped Stan and mouthed 'not yet, I'm not ready' to Stan. Stan just smiled and leaned his face right next to Kyle's ear. "That's fine with me." And then Stan started to place many kisses on Kyle's neck, causing him to moan with pleasure.

Before they could do anymore though the bathroom door opened and Kenny stared at the two. Kenny's eyebrow was raised and his eyes danced with excitement. "Fuck guys! That's hot." Both Kyle and Stan looked up at Kenny and turned a very bright red. "s-sorry Kenny" said Kyle as he attempted to sit up, but to no avail seeing as Stan was still somewhat leaned over him. Stan looked closely at Kenny to make sure he wasn't hurt at all, but was startled to see the excitement shimmering in his eyes. Stan even swore that he saw a bit of drool in the corner of Kenny's mouth. Kenny was such a pervert. Stan sighed and sat up. "Aww! And I wanted a nice show" mock whined Kenny as he shut off the bathroom light. Stan chuckled as he stood up and held his hand out to Kyle. Kyle took his hand and he hefted Kyle to his feet.

"So you guys ready to go or what. Or would you rather we stay here and make out?" The last part Kenny said with a very devious and perverted smile. Stan playfully swatted at Kenny's arm as Kyle let a light laugh escape his lips. " You would like it if we stayed wouldn't you?" joked Kyle, returning more to his old self by the minute. Stan looked at Kyle and smiled "Ahh. I see your finally beginning to relax into this little arrangement" paused dramatically and tapped his fingers together "Excellent" (think Mr. Burns from the Simpsons.) Kenny's devious smirk grew stronger as he too tapped his fingers together "he seemed pretty relaxed to me when you were snogging him!" Kyle blushed as he tried to think of a good come back "well… wait when the hell did you use British slang?" Kenny laughed evilly as he pulled his jacket on and walked out the door. Stan and Kyle just starred after him, confusion evident on their faces. "Wow. Sometimes I really don't get him," stated Stan as he too followed after Kenny. Kyle nodded and followed Stan.

Ten Minutes Later

Kyle's car pulled into the parking lot of 'Big Boys', the new fast food restaurant in town. The threesome had opted to eating dinner at a cheap yet not crappy place then checking out a movie. Kenny, who was in driving again, turned the key and the engine shut off. The three then unbuckled their seat belts and crawled out the doors. Kyle and Stan had been sitting in the back seat, holding each other's hand lovingly. They all reunited at the front of the car and walked together into the restaurant. Kenny had wrapped his arm around Stan's shoulder. Stan pushed open the door and they all stepped into the room.

The restaurant was pretty small, only 4 tables were set up and one small bar table, able to sit at least 6 people. The three walked up to the counter were they order and checked out the menu. The main meals were different types of burgers, fries and a drink. Most meals were around 5 of 6 dollars. They also had some desserts like ice cream and cookies.

Kenny sighed, "God this place is expensive!" Kyle giggled, "It's not that expensive! It's like only 6 bucks a meal!" Stan placed down his order of a cheeseburger and fries then turned to Kenny and Kyle "so what you guys want? And Kenny stop worrying about the money I'm paying." Kyle hmm then placed his order of a chicken burger and onion rings. Kenny pouted, "Fine, you pay like always! And I'm getting the most expensive thing to spite you Stan" Kenny scanned over the menu then asked for the roast beef sub, large fries and vanilla ice cream. Stan smirked "Bitch" Kyle laughed and Kenny smiled evilly "damn straight I am! But I'm your bitch!" Stan smiled goofily "heh. That's right! You are! Now go find us a seat." Kenny saluted and headed off on the not so hard mission he was given. Stan dropped down the needed amount of cash to the registry guy and moved to the side to wait for their order with Kyle.

Stan grabbed Kyle's hand and they discreetly held hands as the guy hurried about to get the stuff they ordered, there were only 2 guys working there at the time. After about 5 minutes of waiting and several spitballs from Kenny later the food was finally ready and Kyle let go of Stan's hand. They each took a tray, there were 2 trays, and walked over to Kenny. Kenny had chosen a seat near the big window near the entrance and was wearing a somewhat bored expression.

"So what took my food so long you hoes?" asked Kenny as he tapped his finger on the table. Kyle and Stan put the tray down as they sat down. "The guy didn't work hard enough so it's late" Stated Stan as he adjusted himself next to Kyle and across from Kenny. Kyle made a funny face "what the hell dude! That didn't make sense!" Stan placed his index finger on his lips "Shh… don't tell anyone! Kenny's unawares." Kenny shook his head and popped a fry into his mouth " Oh god Stan. Are you always this hyper on your first dates?" Stan bites his hamburger and smiled "yup! It's the butterflies that create a chemical reaction and cause me to gain electrons… no not electrons, energy! YES!" Kyle just laughed as he munched on his meal. Kyle was never one to converse while eating.

"Silent eater he was him" said Kenny as threw a fry at the quiet Kyle. Stan and Kenny had been loudly conversing while ate and Kyle had just nodded and smiled. "Yea. I don't like talking while I eat. My mom always told me it was rude and like, no one ever really wants to fight with her so… heh… yeah" Kyle then continued to eat, he didn't have much left. " Well duh Kyle! We have eaten lunch with u everyday at school for like 10 years!" Stan giggled as he shoved his last fry into his mouth. Kenny was already done his meal and was currently licking his ice-cream cone.

"I have to go pee. Kyle I'm assuming you'll be done when I get out?" asked Stan as he stood up and headed for the bathroom. Kyle nodded and turned back to his barely there meal. He only had a couple of fries and a bite of his burger left. After Kyle finished up what was left he glanced over at Kenny. Kenny was humming an unknown tune as he happily eats his ice cream, unaware of Kyle's gaze. Kenny glanced over at Kyle and noticed him looking. Kenny smirked and stuck his tongue out far making sure Kyle saw it then slowly licked the ice cream. He brought some into his mouth then closed his eyes, moaning as he did so. Kyle's eyes went big and he turned red. He looked away blushing just in time to see Stan heading for them.

Stan saw the blush on Kyle's cheeks and the way Kenny giggled quietly to himself. "What'd you do now Kenny?" accused Stan as he tried to hide his own smile. "Nothing!" squeaked Kyle as he stood up and gathered his stuff hoping Stan didn't bring up what Kenny did. Kenny didn't know it but his little display had turned Kyle on quite a bit. And that wasn't suppose to happen, Stan was the one who did that. Stan raised his eyebrow and decided it was best to drop the subject for now. He was getting a bit suspicious though, he began to wonder 'if Kyle too had feelings for anyone other than himself. Heck even Kenny might have feelings for Kyle the way he's being so supportive towards Kyle. If it were anyone else he'd just beat them up and tell them to "fuck off" or "don't touch my man". Indeed maybe they're some feelings between them too. If they were then that'd actually be a good thing. I wouldn't have to worry so much about fair treatment cause we'd all love each other, it'd be a … a threesome' as Stan thought this he blushed. Quickly Stan urged the other two to get ready, not wanting them to notice the slight flush he had in his cheeks from the thought of a threesome.

The three cleared the table they ate at and headed out to the car. They climbed in and sat as they were before, Kenny still driving. Stan held onto Kyle as he formulated a plan on how to get the two to realize the emotions they felt for each other, if they're was any. And if there weren't then Stan was sure as hell going to make sure there would be. Stan silently agreed to his little plan and smiled to himself.

The ride to the theatre was quiet and peaceful. Everyone had enjoyed their meal thus leaving them in a good mood. Not to mention the fact that Kenny was proud of himself for making Kyle blush, it wasn't like it was a hard thing to do but it still pleased Kenny. Even though Kenny didn't know it himself. He thought he was just happy they were all having fun. They parked, got out and walked to the ticket booth man.

"So what movie do you want to see guys?" asked Stan as he took out his wallet. Kyle looked at the list of movies above and contemplated. Kenny looked up and had immediately decided. "Let's go to 'the Exorcism of Emily Rose'" Stan nodded and looked at Kyle who shrugged his shoulders. Kyle didn't like horror flicks much but if it's what they wanted to go to then sure. Stan bought the three tickets and went inside. They decided not to buy any snacks because they had just eaten. When they went into the right theatre Stan smiled. It was fairly packed meaning they're weren't many spots. Stan quickly sat down right next to some other person leaving the other two spots for Kyle and Kenny. Also forcing them to sit beside each other. Stan was hopping it'd help at least a bit with getting them together. Kenny sat beside Stan and Kyle beside Kenny. Kenny looked over at Stan and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm you don't want to sit beside both of us?" Kenny whispered into Stan's ear. Stan shook his head and replied, "It's an experiment!" Then Stan quickly shushed any farther questions as he pointed to the screens and pretended to care that the movie had started. Kenny gabbed Stan's hand and it stayed that way for the rest of the film.

**TBC**

**A/N: **OK! That took me long to write! . but I've been busy with school and stuff so yeah. The date isn't over yet. I'm just leaving it off here so I can start the next chap with Kyle's P.O.V of the whole sitting beside Kenny thing. .0 uhh ohh! Lustful bastard! XD hehe!


End file.
